An American Vampire SAGABeating hearts chapter 1
by ZoeBanks
Summary: An American Vampire


I was sitting there in Time Square in New name was Zoe Banks in nine and a vampire.I moved out of the way as a car shot out of the out called the restless was close I muttered under my breath.I sat back down on a bench and started to my skin began bleed to I forgot I could only be in sun only for three hours a day.I ran from my bench and ran into a light was dimmed good no one saw the bleeding i yelled i forgot to be quiet.I could hear footsteps from gangs nearby I began to run.I ran for a few miles than stopped at something that looked like a house.I knocked on the door hello anyone there i said in a firm voice but my reply.I began to band down the door after my sixth kick the door came down.I kicked the door of the way and walked was Scary in there i bent over and grabbed a bag i opened it and there was a bloody body in it.I jumped back and dropped the girl in the bag.I Started to walk out of it but then i felt something grab me by the neck.I kicked my legs and tried to yell but it had a good it let me go and i ran out as fast as i might have been another vampire or a human that's takes killing as a hobby.I started to walk home and when i reached home i walked up to my bedroom.I looked in the mirror i had Ivory skin brown eyes and my hair was in brown waves my cheeks were pink and i was skinny i also had a birth mark above my eye. And when i was about to walk away i noticed i had a few marks on my wrist most likely from my cat named Princess she was all my mom yelled from downstairs i slowly walked down my mom gave me the phone it was my best friend Lizzy i said what are you doing Lizzy spoke and said just at the roller rink oh i said i gotta go Lizzy said Okay i said.i hung up and grabbed 20 dollars from my daily pay.I walked down to the mall and saw my one of my other best friend who's name was Paige i said hi and we started to walk into the secret Santa shop. Everyone that was a vampire as well on her family vacation in Canada she was that's a vampire has a story but there's only around fifty of us in the and paige talked for a while then i walked out of the store and said bye.i started to walk out of the mall and into an the alley something zoomed bye me when i got an okay look at it its teeth were rotted and flesh molding.I asked under my breath what do you want it said nothing and ran off again.I was wondering what is it and most importantly what was it after?i walked more into the alley and saw gamblers and a few prostitute' of the prostitute's caught my eye she was sobbing to a pimp that was beating her brutally the pimp got angry and left.I saw how lonely she was and then i walked away.I was the only talented vampires in new york it seemed like.I could see the future but only in my was good to know ahead but sometimes it was horrible knowing things like that.I found later that my throat burned i couldn't last a few more days without blood so me Lizzy and Paige would hunting tonight i was happy about that.I walked later around the hills in the slums of new york known as new york city i was looking for dregs me and Lizzy both.I spotted a woman i jumped down from the hill and took hold of her let out a sceam but them i shushed her neck and began to drink for about five minutes her blood lasted it was then the thing i had been wondering about grabbed me away from the girl and ran off with her.I was pissed what is that thing i said.I started to fall down into blood it was mine to much sunlight i thought .i ran into a house abounded i said i heard a ringing from my phone i said was Ansley reminding me we have karaoke tonight every one tought i could sing beautiful because i didn't have a Yankee were really annoying anyway.I started walking and took a faerie to Manhattan island the place was called clams and karaoke i walked cousin was waiting for me and already signed me up for a was the same age as me but tanner and she had blond hair and blue eyes and liked more tramper things.I went to sit down with my mom what do you want to eat she asked? Crab legs go play with your cousin i walked off then they called my name to come up and sing too cool for you after five minutes of singing and people yelling at me to go again.I walked back to the table and my food was there some vampires can eat both like me but ones like Lizzy only drank blood.I prefer blood better but i ate my crab legs baked pototao and drank my coke without trowing i said i ate all my food i get desert My mom said ok and i ordered a piece of cheesecake.I went up to my cousin she was filrting with boys she wanted me to sing so she would seem all cool shes my knows she sucks at singing so she used me.i walked over to her and said hello she walked with me outside and we went to play volley ball in the were playing she said do you think kyle likes me i said maybe she said then your no help i just didn't talk anymore.I walked back inside mom can we leave sure she walked back to the car and drove off back home i walked in and went upstairs.I started to do my summer homework great one more month and back to school i said then plopped onto my bed and fell asleep.I woke up from the yelling from outside my window.I put on my clothes and grabbed my cheerleading bag and headed off to pratice.I walked and was sent to the flips area i started to do back phone started to ring it was my agent for modeling i said hi she said i have a roll for you as a vampire in times square.I hung up and said wow im a vampire that's playing a vampire that is weird then went back to flipping.


End file.
